User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - August 10, 2019
Happy Anniversary Month! |-|Wiki News= Wiki Updates Recent wiki updates have been released four weeks apart instead of the normal two. This is mainly because I have been unavailable on weekends that a wiki update would normally be released on. The normal two-week period between wiki updates will now resume. Holiday Pages As you may have noticed, I have slowly been trying to remodel all of the holiday pages. For example, on the Christmas page, you can see the following: *The games are in order by rank. **For example, Stirfryeria is at the top since Christmas is unlocked at Rank 6, while Squeezeria is at the bottom since Christmas is unlocked at Rank 61. **In the event that more than one game has Christmas unlocked on the same rank, the games should go in alphabetical order (Rank 26 - Nachoria comes before Pizzeria Deluxe) *In the infobox, the same order is followed. *The “customers who like this holiday” and “ingredients” sections follow the same order. When adding information to the holiday pages, please do not just add your game wherever you want to. Make sure that you place the information in the proper spot so the page stays organized. On the other hand, pages like New Year are extremely disorganized. Once I am able to organize these pages, please keep them that way. 4th Anniversary This wiki will be celebrating its 4th anniversary on August 30! On August 30, 2015, a newbie user founded a small, insignificant wiki. Since then, so much has changed. I've learned a lot, and the small, insignificant wiki has become much more. We have so many amazing users who have helped to create over 5,000 pages and make over 100,000 edits. |-|FANDOM News= Here's a broad overview of what's happened on Fandom in the past two weeks: *'Text' Formatting has been released in Discussions! You can also create bullet lists and numbered lists as well as upload multiple images to one post and create hyperlinks. *The Discussions upvote icon has been changed to a heart. The heart will soon replace the notifications icon as well. *Special:Search (the search bar) now supports exact phrase searches ("search term") and word exclusion (search -term). *@mention support has been added to Discussions, meaning that you can now ping users. *The wiki analytics admin dashboard has been released for all wiki admins. Admins, feel free to take a look at some amazing statistics by going to . |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Jul. 13: 1843 * Jul. 14: 2406 * Jul. 15: 2331 * Jul. 16: 2289 * Jul. 17: 2340 * Jul. 18: 2350 * Jul. 19: 2400 * Jul. 20: 2537 * Jul. 21: 3274 * Jul. 22: 3488 * Jul. 23: 3539 * Jul. 24: 3867 * Jul. 25: 4015 * Jul. 26: 3785 * Jul. 27: 2790 * Jul. 28: 2610 * Jul. 29: 2589 * Jul. 30: 2524 * Jul. 31: 2506 * Aug. 01: 2814 * Aug. 02: 2446 * Aug. 03: 2473 * Aug. 04: 3351 * Aug. 05: 3351 * Aug. 06: 3707 * Aug. 07: 3048 * Aug. 08: 2907 * Aug. 09: 2791 AVERAGE: 2870.39 (average decrease of 459.00 compared to the four weeks from June 15 - July 12) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Since Papa Louie Fanon Wiki is not participating in the tournament, Luis has invited Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki (FPLCW) to take PLFW’s place. However, no response has been received from FPLCW. As a result, having 96 customers may no longer be necessary, since only three groups will be participating (FSFW, FSF, and Facebook). Please vote in this poll about whether you would like to have 64 or 96 customers in the FCT20 (if FPLCW responds, then it will automatically be 96, but if they don’t respond, then the poll will decide). Rounds will remain two days long either way. Note that your vote will only be counted if you have made at least ten helpful contributions to the wiki in the past month. A helpful contribution includes the majority of article edits, file uploads, and template edits. Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 Nominations Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki will be giving users two different opportunities to submit their customers into the nominations process for the Fandom Customers Tournament 2020. The first nomination will likely take place from November 2 to November 23, while the second nomination will likely take place from January 11 to January 25. Users are allowed to participate in both of the nominations if they choose to. More details about the nominations will be given in upcoming wiki updates. Surprise on Sunday Over the past few weeks, I’ve been working with Angry Hearts (the lead bureaucrat of the Flipline Studios Wiki) to do something. This Sunday, we’re going to reveal the finished product to the whole Flipline Studios Wiki community. Users of the Flipline fanon wikis will also be able to benefit from this as well if they choose to. If you want to know what the surprise is, make sure that you’ve contributed to the Flipline Studios Wiki in the past 90 days so you get the announcement this Sunday. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 If you haven't already, vote in the Coco Coolada Division Round 2 of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019. The round ends on Monday. |-|New Projects= This section will feature new updates of the most recent projects. *The second edition of Touring the Terrain has been published. See the blog post here. *The fifth and sixth editions of Alex's Merging Lab have been published. See the blog posts here and here. *Check out the wiki's newest gameria, Papa's Burritoria, created by NixoKnight. *Make sure to read the profiles of all the team members in The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. |-|1 Poll= Featured Poll Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update